The Vortex
by Slimpeanut7
Summary: When Trunks time machine explodes, it creates a vortex that sends Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan to the Ninja World.
1. Our World

_**This is my first attempt at writing a story here. Please review and give me feed back! I accept good and bad. Just don't be so harsh lol  
**__**This will turn into a DBZ and Naruto Crossover story**_

_***Disclaimer I don't own anything Dragonball/z/gt related**_

CHAPTER 1: Our World

Most universes or timeline, whether slightly or greatly, they differ in some way. This universe is no different. 7 months had passed since the son of Goku, Gohan, was able to defeat the perfect warrior known as Cell. Everything that happen in the original universe happened with one minor difference, Goku lived.

_Flashback_

Cell knew he was done for and was desperate to win so he launched his most powerful Kamehameha at Gohan in hopes of taking him out along with the Earth.

"I'm gonna blow up the Earth, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

The young warrior stood there motionless as the big blue blast was coming down towards him

"Ka-"

The Z Warriors are shocked as they feel that this will be the end of them

"Me-"

Hercule, his pupils and the news crew all take cover

"HA!" Gohan released his Kamehameha and effortlessly made Cell's attack go back to him.

Everyone including Goku were shocked by Gohan's power. Goku had known he was stronger but this was far above anything he had expected. Gohan looked up as the smoked cleared up and revealed what was left of Cell. He was missing an arm and leg, his armor was shattered and he was bleeding more than anyone had ever seen him.

"You little runt! I'm the perfect warrior! The perfect machine! The perfect being! **I AM PERFECTION**!" Cell yelled as he tried to think of a way to end the life of the powerful half breed Saiyan boy. Gohan smiled as he felt that Cell was getting everything he deserved.

"Gohan!"

He turned to see his father yelling at him

"Finish him now! He's weak and vulnerable so finish him before he has a chance to regenerate!" Goku said hopping to end this nightmare that Dr. Gero had created.

"Finish him? No, he deserves to feel everything all those innocent people felt and I'm gonna make sure he does! Besides, I'm stronger than him by a long shot." Gohan said with an arrogant smile

"What?" Goku couldn't believe that his son said that. He sounded a lot like Vegeta, arrogant and over confident in his power.

"Gohan if you don't end this now Cell could find a way to kill everyone! Everyone including your Bulma, Trunks, your grandpa, Master Roshi, and your MOTHER!" Goku yelled becoming angry with his son new attitude.

Gohan had been smiling while his father talked to him, until he mention Chichi, his mom. Gohan suddenly changed his expression and looked like he didn't know what was going on. He knew his father was right, Cell would somehow find a way to make Gohan pay unless he ended him here and now.

"I'm sorry dad, I don't know what came over me but-" he said as he got in a stance to fire up one last Kamehameha. "this ends NOW!" His yellow aura fired up with electricity surrounding him as well.

"KA-"

"No! Please! I'll leave right now just spare me!" Cell plead to the young Saiyan

"ME-"

"You wouldn't kill me, your not like that!" Cell continue to try and save himself

"HA!"

"No!" Gohan fired his strongest kamehameha at the monster that had cause nothing but pain on Earth. Cell put his one hand up as he was engulfed by the massive blast. Gohan's attack took Cell out to space and into the sun making sure he would not regenerate.

"He did it!" Piccolo said stunned as the rest of the Z Warriors.

"Cell is actually gone" Vegeta said still not believing that the son of his rival had defeated him.

They went towards Gohan to congratulate him on his win against the mighty Cell.

"You did it son, I'm proud of you." Goku said putting his hand on his son's shoulder and smiling down at him

The Z Warriors went to the look out and used the Dragonballs to revive the people that died at the hand of Dr. Gero's creations. This also included 17 and 18. Krillin used the second wish to get rid of the bombs inside of them. Trunks went back to his time and defeated 17, 18 and eventually Cell.

_End of Flashback_

Trunks had return to the past to tell everyone that he finally saved his timeline from the endless nightmare that had plagued him for so long. After a month of being there and even competing in Hercule's tournament Trunks was preparing to leave. Everyone showed up to say their final goodbye to the boy from the future who had saved their lives.

"Well I'm really going to miss you guys but it's time I finally stay in my timeline. Thank you for everything guys, I'll never forget you guys" Trunks said climbing inside the time machine. The three sayians came towards Trunks to say their goodbye. One wearing a black and orange jacket with a white shirt and green pants. The other one wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt and green-yellowish pants. The young Sayian boy wore a white long sleeved button up shirt and black pants.

"Take care Trunks. You've become a great a warrior and someone people in your time can look up to" Goku said smiling at Trunks knowing that he would protect his world at all time.

"Thank you for everything Trunks! I hope you can live a happy life now that the androids are gone." Gohan said

"Good luck son." Was all the proud prince said to his son 'You've made me proud and I'm sure my future counter part feels the same"

"Alright everyone hands up!" Said a voice before Trunks could reply to them. Everyone turn to see three man wearing ski mask. One was a tall skinny man with a pistol. Another was a short chubby man with a bazooka. The last one was a big bulky man with a M16.

"We're here to take all your riches Bulma!" The short one said

"Are these guys for real?" Asked Krillin with a sweat drop on his face

"Hehe I'll handle this, I doubt I'll have any action back at home for a while." Trunks said jumping out of the time machine. He rushed towards the skinny one too fast any of the "thieves" to see. The next thing they saw was Trunks elbow buried in the skinny man's stomach

"How is that possible?" The short one said

"He-he's not human." The bulky one said as he panicked and stared shooting at Trunks. He easily dodged the bullet as he made his way towards the two "thieves"

"Aaaaah" the short one screamed as he blindly fired his bazooka. The missile flew out of control, pass Trunks and hit his time machine.

_**Boom!**_

"Oh no!" Trunks yelled

The time machine exploded and a vortex opened sucking in Gohan then Goku followed by Vegeta. Krillin got Chichi and flew before they were sucked in. Tien got a hold of Master Roshi while Piccolo got the Ox King. Yamacha got Bulma's parents and took them to safety. Before Bulma and baby Trunks could be sucked into the black vortex Trunks flew in at the last second to save them. As soon as it started it ended. However, even though it stop acting like a vacuum, the vortex was still open.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah" all three saiyans screamed as they were passing through a cave of some sort. Goku and Vegeta both saw multiple flashes.

* * *

_**I can't believe I misspelled 'saiyan' smh. Any ways here's the slightly updated version of the first chapter.**_


	2. Strange World

_**Alright now we get into the actual crossover! Again please let me know how it's going so far. I'm might be adding a lot of chapters...might!**_

_**Anyways enjoy!**_

_***Disclaimer I do not own anything Dragonball/z/gt related or Naruto/Shippuden related!**_

CHAPTER 2: Strange World

GOHAN

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

* * *

"I can't believe that are first mission outside the village is to make sure a pack of wolves don't destroy a farmer's crop! Even that knuckle head, Naruto got a mission before and better than us!"

"Kiba this mission is to insure that you three can work well as a team"

"Kuriena sensei is right, a team that doesn't work together is about as useless as a bee with out it's stinger"

The boy with a shades said as he watched a fire ant go up his sleeve

"It's okay Kiba, I'm sure we'll get through this mission pretty quick" Hinata said in a low timid voice

Kiba scratched Akumaru's head "Yeah I guess you guys..."

WOOOOOSH!

"Aaaaaah"

A boy with black messy hair wearing a blue gi appeared out of the blue on the floor. He looked up at Team 8 with a confused face. He quickly got up on his feet

"Who are you?" The red eyed sensei asked the boy

"I-I'm Gohan. Who are you guys and where am I? I don't recognize this place" He said trying to make sense of what was going on.

"My name Kuriena. This is my team."

Gohan was still a little out of it but after a couple seconds of silence, except for the dog inside of Kiba's sweater who was growling, he bowed to them.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Huh? What do you mean he smell like a monkey?

Gohan stared blankety at them, then he finally understood why he smelled like that.

'This dog has a good nose, he can tell of my Saiyan heritage' he thought while smiling

"Uhm sensei, what are we going to do?"

"Well he doesn't seem to be a threat, but the fact that he appeared from a portal of sort means that I'll have to tell the 3rd about this. I'll send word of this and we'll see what will happen then. Until such time you will stay with us." She said looking at Gohan

"Huh? I guess that's okay. Better I stick with someone who knows the way around here." He looked over to the three genin, he extended his hand to them "what's your guys names?"

Hinata was the first to shake his hand "I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you."

Gohan smiled. Then looked at the other two waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Shino. Nice to make your acquaintances."

"I'm Kiba and this here is Akumaru" he said with a smirk

"I'm sure we have some questions for you but the sun is going down which means that our mission will begin soon. You guys ready?"

All three of the genins nodded

"Gohan you are more than welcome to help us keep the wolves away from this farm."

"Sure thing!" The young hybrid said smiling at the red eyed ninja.

* * *

VEGETA

"Aaaaaaaaah"

"Alright we're here." Asuma announced to his team as they stopped in front of a town that was run downed. A few people could be seen sleeping in boxes and other selling what little they had.

"Wow! This place is a mess!" Choji said as he open a bag of potato chips

"And that's why we're here! To get rid of the punks who caused all of this! Right sensei?" The blonde asked her squad leader

Asuma lit his cigarette "Yeah, that's one way of putting it."

"Uhh what a drag." The lazy boy said

"SHIKAMARU! Your laziness better not get in the way of us succeeding this mission! And that goes double for you chip boy!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs

"The only reason you care about succeeding in this mission is so you can let your precious Sasuke know and hope he finally acknowledges you"

"Don't you talk about my Sasuke like that!"

"Yeah whatever" Shikumaru said walking the towards the town

"Alright that's enough you two. We got work to-" Asuma was cut off

WOOOOSH!

"Aaah! Ugh what the hell just happen!?" The stranger looked up to see Team 10.

"Where did he come from?" Choji said still eating

"Why don't we ask him. Hey you, you mind telling us how you just appeared there? If that was some kind if justu then you're more powerful than you look" Asuma asked not taking his eyes off the stranger.

"The hell of I know! I-" stopped as he saw his reflection in a puddle.

"What's going on? My face it-it's younger." He quickly stood up and saw he was slightly shorter than the kids in front of him.

"Look out!" Asuma screamed at the boy but he was too shocked to react quick enough and was hit by a 4x4 that send him crashing to a nearby tree.

"I don't like trespasser in our town." The man with 4x4 said looking at the team if ninjas. He was standing with 5 other guys next to him. They all wore similar clothing; combat boots, black and green pants and a vest that had a logo that said "Dead Walkers" with a grim reaper. They each had scars on their muscular bodies and wore them proudly.

"He just knock that kid out! Who does that to a defenseless boy?" Ino said almost trembling in fear

"I guess these are the guys we gotta get rid of." The lazy shinobi said

"Do we really gotta fight them?" Choji asked slowly backing away.

"Ino! Choji! Stay calm! These guys are nothing to you. There's six of them and four of us hmm this could be interesting." Asuma said reaching into his pockets to get what looked like brass knuckles with a knife at the end of it.

"You think you stand a chance against the Dead Walkers? HA! Don't make us laugh! We fear no one! We are fear! the guy who seem to be the leader yelled at Team 10

"Dead is what you will be wishing for after I get through with you!"

Everyone turned to see that the boy was back on his feet.

"What? How is he still standing?" Shikamaru asked stunned as everyone to see that the hit had little to no effect on the mystery boy

"You actually have nerves to hit the prince of all saiyans? You think you're fear? Imma about to show you the true meaning of fear! Aaaaaaah" Vegeta's aura shot up as he started powering up to go super saiyan. His power shocked all if them leaving them with their mouth open.

"This boy, how can he be this powerful?" Asuma asked himself not expecting anything like this

Suddenly Vegeta saw flashes of light and then collapsed to his hands and knees as his aura vanished. His vision became blurry and then he started coughing up blood.

'What's going on?' Vegeta thought as he saw the blood he just spit out

* * *

_**Good cliffhanger? Yes I am going to need something that will prevent the saiyans from going super saiyan for the time being. You'll find out what that something is next chapter.**_


	3. Side-Effects

**_Alright! Chapter 3 is here! It's shorter than I expected. Let me know if you guys think I should make my chapters longer. Review, follow, favorite?_**

**_*Disclaimer I don't own anything DB/Z/GT or Naruto related_**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Side-Effects

'What's going on?' Vegeta thought as he saw the blood he spit out.

"Hmm you are pretty powerful, but it seems my 4x4 did more damage to you than you thought! Hahaha!" The leader of Dead Walkers said with an evil grinned on his bearded face

'No! His hit did nothing but caught me off guard.' The prince was lost in thought trying to figure out why he couldn't turn into a super saiyan and why he had turn into a boy.

"I'll personally finish you off, but first-" he turned his attention to Team 10 "-we'll take out these ninjas. C'mon boys lets show what we are made of!" He announced to his group of bandits.

"Hey boss?" One of his follower spoke up

"What is it Cope?"

"There's six of us and four of them, how about two of take on their sensei and the rest attack those three?"

The leader smiled "Good idea. Kal! You're with me. Smoker over here is gonna feel our wrath!" Kal nodded to his boss

"I'll get little miss sunshine mine before Iend her" One of them said with a rusty voice.

"The one next to her is mine!" Another one said looking directly at Shikamaru.

"I guess that leave tubby to me" Cope said taking out is sword. "I'm gonna cut me up a pig!"

"Alright! This guy is gonna regret the day he looked at me that way!" Ino said as she got into her fighting stance.

"You call me tubby, then you call me a PIG! I'm gonna end you!" Choji yelled with fire in his eye.

"Looks like you two are motivated." Asuma said smiling and then glanced at Shikamaru "What about you?"

"Yeah I guess I am. This is gonna be a drag, these guys don't know what they got themselves into"

"Alright get in formation!"

"Ino-"

"Shika-"

"Cho!"

"How cute! Lets get this over with now!" The Boss said as him and his men started walking towards Team 10

"Expansion Justu!" Choji yelled as he instantly grew. "Leaf-Style Taijutsu: Human Bullet Tank" His hands, legs and head went inside his clothes and he began to rotate forming a giant like ball.

"Huh? Everyone focus your attention on him! If you get a chance stab him!" The Boss said as followers took out their sword

"I got a shot at him-" Kal stopped mid sentence

"Shadow Possession Justu!"

"What? I can't move!"

"Sure you can, as long I move that is." Shikamaru said as starting making him do weird poses

Cope ran towards Shikamaru "Time to die kid!"

"Did you forget about me!" Choji ball like form darted towards Cope. He moved out of the way just in time as Choji passed him.

"Look out boss!" Cope yelled

"Alright throw your swords at him men!"

The rusty voiced follower was about to throw his sword when

"Mind Transfer Justu!"

Ino now inside them, held the sword to The Boss' neck "Alright everyone put your weapons down!"

The last remaining Dead Walker, beside The Boss, was about to attack the body Ino was in but then

BAM!

"Huh?!" The Boss, Cope and Kal said at the same time.

Choji reverted back to his normal size but had wasted to much chakra to continue fighting.

"Well you ninjas are pretty good but-" He pushed the sword away from his neck and threw a left hook at the man Ino was in and knocked him causing Ino to return to her body but she was unconscious. At the same time as Ino returned, Shikamaru's justu wore off.

"I hate it when that happens." Shikamaru mumbled to himself

"Well then there are still three of us and now two of you. Cope! Kal! Lets kill them!"

"Right!"

Kal charged Shikamaru and prepared to slice him.

POW!

Kal body was sent to the air by Asuma's fist.

"You guys are pretty weak, I didn't even need my knuckle knifes."

Cope went charging at Asuma the same way Kal did. He reached him and brought his sword up and then brought it down. Asuma dodge it easily. He swung his left hand at him and landed on his cheek. Asuma followed up the punch with a kick to his leg bringing Kal down then Asuma gave him an uppercut lifting him off the floor.

"You're gonna pay for that!" The Boss said as he stared down Asuma

'So these so called ninjas can hold their own, interesting.' Vegeta finally stood up feeling he was well enough to fight

"Hey you! I'm sorry to say but the only one getting payback here is me!" Vegeta said as he launched himself to The Boss. Vegeta landed a right hook on him not giving him a chance to respond to him. As The Boss' lifted up Vegeta got a hold of his ankle and threw him to the ground so hard that it made a small hole. The moment he hit the floor Vegeta drove his left foot into The Boss' gut causing him to spit out blood.

"Hmm pathetic." Vegeta said as he stared at The Boss' body

"What was that?" Shikumaru ask carrying Ino

"I'm not sure, I've never seen a boy so strong." Just as he said that Vegeta fell to the floor. Asuma quickly went towards him.

'All of this is very unusual. Him appear out of no where, the power he showed and now him collapsing. Something is going on here, better send word to dad'

"Summoning Justu!" Asuma yelled after he perform some hand seals. A German Shepard appeared.

Asuma wrote something down on a piece of paper "Take this to the Hokage and let him know that I'm bring him to the Leaf Village" Asuma said putting the paper in the dogs pouch.

The dog barked understanding his orders and ran in top speed towards The Leaf Village. Asuma looked over to see that Choji was getting up already.

"Alright Team! Great work, we'll leav first thing in the morning."

"Can we eat already?" Choji whined. Asuma smiled as he picked Vegeta up.

"Sorry Choji, but we need to find a place to rest for the night, at least so these two could sleep sleep comfortably" Asuma said referring to Vegeta and Ino "Lets go it's already night time."

* * *

_GOHAN_

"That was great work you guys! Now let's get some rest, we'll leave at the crack of dawn" Kurenai told her team

"We showed them who was the alpha dog!" Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"We were able to finish much faster thanks to our new friend. Speaking of which are you feeling better now?" Shino asked Gohan

'Something is really wrong here. I wasn't able to use my full speed and when I tried to push myself I almost collapsed.' Gohan thought to himself

"Gohan? Ar-are you okay?" The shy genin asked Gohan who was lost in thought.

"Huh?" Gohan said finally snapping out of his thoughts "Yeah I'm just trying to figure something out." He said smiling to Hinata.

"Gohan you'll be coming with us to our village. Maybe the Hokage will know what to do. I already sent word to him so he's already expecting you."

"Sounds good." The young saiyan said.


	4. One More

_**Alright it's time for Goku to make his debut to the Ninja World! Enjoy! Btw if you guys catch any mistakes, feel free to let me know :)**_

_***Disclaimer I do not own DB/Z/GT or Naruto/Shippuden **_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: One More**

_GOKU_

Team 7 was traveling back to the Hidden Leaf Village after successfully escorting and protecting Tazuna. During their mission they learned how to work as a team and saw how cruel people could be.

"I'm sure glad we're finally going to be home by tomorrow! I miss my bed and ramen and-" Naruto continued to talk but no one payed any attention to him

"You'd think he would be too tired to even talk this much." Sakura said as she walked with her head down low.

"It's gonna be good to finally get a break from for a while." The grey haired jounin said.

'Now that I've awaken my Sharingan I'm sure that no genin can lay a finger on me' Sasuke thought as he grinned

WOOOOOSH!

A vortex open up in front of Team 7 that caused a gust of wind to hit them then a young boy about the three genin's age came out of it crashing on the floor.

"Ow my head!" The boy with the orange and black jacket said as he rubbed the back of his head with both hands

"Huh? Wh-where? How? Huh?" Naruto was lost for words as was his team.

After what seem like minutes of silence Goku finally looked up at the four pair of eyes.

"Uhh. Who are you guys?" Goku asked.

"Like we tell you. You fell out of the sky! You should us!" Sakura yelled at him

"Hey chill out Sakura. How dangerous is someone our age going to be?" Naruto said.

"We just faced someone our age who almost killed you and Sasuke!" The angry kunoichi yelled.

Yeah but he doesn't look dangerous. I'm Naruto!" The whisker face boy said extending his hand out to help Goku up

"I'm Goku. And did you say I'm your age?" Goku said as he got up with the help of Naruto. Once he was on his feet he saw that he was about the same size as the three kids in front of him.

"Yeah. Unless you're a midget weirdo!" Sakura said half joking.

'Wow! So I'm shorter for some reason. I wonder if those flashes had anything to do with this. This is what Krillin must feel like.' Goku thought to himself.

"Uhmm okay so you're Sakura and you're Naruto. What's your guys name?" Goku said looking at the other two members of Team 7.

"This is Sasuke and I'm Kakashi. Where is it that you came from?"

"Well I'm actually not sure." Goku said scratching his head

"Hey sensei, how about we take him to the village? Maybe Old Man Hokage will know about how he got here."

"It wouldn't hurt to give it a try. You don't mind coming with us, do you Goku?"

"No, not at all." Goku stomach growled suddenly. "Uhmm you guys wouldn't know if there's a place to eat somewhere around here?" He said laughing

"Yeah sensei! We've been walking all day. Let's eat!" Naruto told Kakashi

"For once I agree with Naruto." Sakura said

"Well it is getting late, I guess we can rest already. There's a lake just over there I'm sure we can fine some fish to eat."

They walked for about twenty more minutes and got to the lake. Naruto quickly got a fishing rod ready.

"Careful Naruto, some fish are bigger than you can imagine." Kakashi warned him

"If we get lucky maybe a fish will eat Naruto." Sakura half joked

"While you guys fish I'll go get some wood for a fire" Kakashi said leaving them.

Goku watched as Sasuke and Naruto prepared their fishing rod and Sakura set up their sleeping bags. He smiled then jumped out of his clothes leaving only his white boxer brief. He quickly ran and jumped into the water.

"What is he doing?" Asked Sakura

"Who knows. He seems about simple minded as Naruto."

Before Naruto could respond Goku came out with two of the biggest fish the three genins had ever seen. He noticed that all eyes were on him again.

"We're catching our own food, right?" He asked

"You can't possibly be serious?! Not even Naruto eats that much!" Sakura said with her jaw completely dropped.

"Hehe well you know what they say a fighter has got to eat" Goku said putting his clothes back on.

"You must be a strong fighter if you eat that much." Naruto said with excitement.

"Hmmp I doubt he's strong enough to beat any of us, especially not me." Sasuke said with a cocky smirk

"I'm sure I can but I can't fight without eating or proper clothes for fighting." Goku said feeling a little weak.

"If that were true you wouldn't be so tired after just getting two fish" Sasuke replied to the saiyan

"I'm not that-" Goku fell on one feeling his whole body aching.

"Hey you're okay?" Naruto asked worried

"Yeah I just felt a little dizzy." Goku said as he got himself up.

"Well since you're okay, let's have a fight. Judging from what I've seen, you seem to be a lot like Naruto which means you won't be able to even lay a finger on me." The black haired ninja said.

"Hmm I guess it wouldn't hurt to see how strong you are. Okay this should be fun." Goku got into his usual fighting stance.

'I can't feel his power level without getting a headache and I getting those two fish got me more tired than it should've. I guess this is gonna end quick one way or another."

'I doubt I'll even have to use my Sharingan to beat him'

As soon as Sasuke finished his thought he threw a kunia at lightning speed to Goku. Goku quickly caught it with two fingers just an inch away from his smiling face.

"Huh?!" Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura said in shock.

"Okay, so you caught one well try to catch these!" Sasuke screamed throwing all of kunia knives and some ninja stars. Goku used the kunia knife he caught to successfully block the incoming attack.

'He was able to block all of them! If he can fight as good as he blocks then I'll have to use my Sharingan'

"Since you like throwing these things around to see if I can block or dodge them, how about I test you now."

With that said Goku threw the kunia at Sasuke to fast for him or his teammates to see. Sasuke felt it pass by him then felt blood running down his right cheek.

"Uhh h-how did he do that? I didn't even see it coming." Sasuke said stunned.

"Oh wow this guy is really something!" Naruto said as he waited for the duel to continue.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?"

"He's okay, I made sure it only made a flesh wound."

Sasuke relaxed himself trying not to show any sign of weakness.

"Alright lets see if your fighting skill are any good!" Sasuke said as rush Goku. Goku smiled waiting for him. Sasuke reached the saiyan and threw his fist towards Goku's face. Goku grabbed his hand with his right hand then kicked Sasuke's legs making him fall. Goku then jump back creating a little distance.

"That's it! It's time to go all out! Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes went from black to red with black pupils. His right eye had two tomoe around the pupil while the left only had one tomoe.

"Woah your eyes just changed color." Goku said surprise by it.

"That's not all that changed!" He quickly got on his feet and rushed the saiyan again.

'He's going to try to round house kick me, well he's in for a surprise.' As Sasuke reached him, Goku spun and kicked. Sasuke dodged it and punched Goku in the stomach. Goku tried to do another sweep but Sasuke jumped up and got a hold of Goku's head and brought it towards his right knee. Goku jumped back again, this time on the defense. He watched the red eyed boy closely trying to figure how he was losing.

'How is he doing it? I was winning and then-' Goku suddenly figured out how Sasuke had gotten the upper hand.

"So those eyes let you see my next move huh?"

"I'm surprise you figured it out so quickly. Not like it matters, you won't be able to make a move with me knowing."

"Those eyes? Does that mean he finally activated his Sharingan?" Sakura asked stunned.

"That would explain how he was able to read Haku's move after a while in our fight." Naruto said remembering their fight against the Mist Ninja.

"Guess it's time to stop messing around." Goku rushed towards Sasuke and threw a right punch aiming at his face. Sasuke was able avoid the hit by getting a hold of his forearm. Goku swung with his left hand at him and it was caught like his left hand. Goku grinned as he also got a hold of Sasuke's forearms and lifted him off his feet. Goku got Sasuke in the air and started spinning faster and faster. Goku let Sasuke go making him crash against a tree.

"Ugh. He let me catch those hits. He set me up." Sasuke said mad at himself for letting someone, who he put in Naruto's league, outsmart him.

'This little fight is over.' Goku said to himself as he tried to catch his breath.

"You-you just made sure you lost this fight!" Sasuke preformed some hand seals.

"Huh what's he doing?" Goku said wondering what was going on.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Let a ball of fire from his that went straight towards the saiyan.

"Huh?!"

Naruto and Sakura watched as the fire engulfed Goku.

"Hey Sasuke! What was that about? It was a friendly fight! You didn't have to burn him!" Naruto yelled to his rival.

"He should've never pushed me. I'm an Uchiha, one of the strongest bloodline runs through me and I showed him why it's one-" Sasuke stopped his sentence as he saw something he didn't think he would see.

"Whew! That was close. You almost got me there but good thing I acted quickly."

"H-how is that possible?" Sasuke said stuttering as he stared at Goku in disbelief.

"Well right before your fireball hit me, I put up an energy shield and the rest is-" Before Goku could finish he collapsed. Naruto quickly went to him to see if he was okay.

"Hey guys! He doesn't seem to be doing to good."

"Let me check."

"Huh? Kakashi sensei? Where did you come from?"

"I got the fire wood pretty fast, but by the time I came back Sasuke had already issued a challenge. Seems there's more to this boy than we thought." Kakashi checked his Goku's pulse.

"He's fine, it just seems like he over did it."

"I guess you were too much for him Sasuke." Sakura said as she stared happily at Sasuke.

"So it would seem. Well lets cook the two fish that Goku caught and then get some rest. We have to get to the Leaf Village soon."

The sun had gone down and Team 7 had just finished eating. All four members sat around the fire while Goku was a couple feet next to them unconscious.

"So why the urgency on getting back so soon?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence. Kakashi looked at his student.

'I guess he would find out eventually.' Kakashi thought to himself before he spoke.

"The Hokage has to know about our new friend. He's strong, stronger than any of us had guessed."

"But Sasuke beat him without having to use up most if chakra. Sure he's strong but not that strong." Sakura said wondering why it was so important that The Hokage needed to know about Goku as soon as possible.

"Yes, Sasuke did beat him. However, Goku wasn't at his best."

"What? You mean this guy could possibly be stronger than he let out to be?" Naruto asked stunned. Kakashi simply nodded.

"That's impossible!" Sasuke yelled in disbelief.

"He survived your Fireball Jutsu with a single burn mark." Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke who looked angry. "My guess that portal that he came from probably effected him more than he thought. Now all of you, get some rest. The moment the sun comes up we'll be moving at top speed."

The genins nodded and got in their sleeping bag. Kakashi set up trap around them so no one would attack them. Naruto and Sakura quickly fell asleep. Sasuke fell asleep shortly after.

'Hopefully tomorrow we can have some answers about Goku.' Kakashi thought after setting up traps and prepared to sleep.

* * *

_**Quick note, I changed the title cause I felt that "New Adventure" didn't really go with a DBZ/Naruto story. I changed it to "The Vortex" it feels more right xp**_


	5. The Rescue Plan

_***Disclaimer I don't own DB/Z/GT or Naruto/Shippuden**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: The Rescue Plan**

While Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were in the Ninja World, everyone back on Earth had some questions on their mind. Like what happened? Where did they go? How did this vortex appear?

The police had shown up to arrest the three so called thieves. Chichi had fainted shortly after Goku and Gohan were sucked in the vortex. Everyone else stared at the vortex that was shrinking in size with each passing minute.

"Anyone have an idea how this appeared?" The namekian asked. No one said anything.

"I have a theory." Bulma finally said breaking the silence and having everyone stare at her.

"What is it?" Krillin asked curious as the rest.

"Trunks, was the time machine already on when those three idiots showed up?" Bulma asked ignoring Krillin

"Uhmm yeah but I don't-"

"Then this theory of mine should be correct." Bulma said cutting her son from the future off. "My guess is that when the rocket from the bazooka hit the time machine, it made the energy that allows for time travel unstable."

"Causing it explode and making this." Piccolo said pointing at the vortex and finishing Bulma's theory

"Exactly! I'm sure I can find a way to create another vortex and bring them back. The only problem is that I have no way of knowing where exactly they were sent to."

"Hey! I got it! How about we just use the Dragonballs! I'm sure Dende can them from stone to those magical balls that have saved our necks many times!"

"That could work, but there's still a chance that Shenron won't be able to find them eithe." Trunks said as he tried to think of a solution. "I guess there's only one option" all eyes went to the the young man with long purple hair "I'm going in."

"What?!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"There's no way I'm letting my son go the vortex of doom!"

"Bulma is right and even if you went in, there's no way to know for sure that you'd end up in the same place as them." Krillin said trying to put some sense in the saiyan's mind

"I have to try!"

"How will we know that you've found them?" Piccolo said with his arm crossed as always.

"Wait a minute. You don't think this is a good idea do you Piccolo?" The short warrior asked

"It may be our only hope. So Trunks, any ideas?"

"No" Trunks said as he hung his head low with disappointment.

"I don't like the idea of you going, but you are mine and Vegeta's son which means you are set on doing this no matter what." Bulma said giving a half smile to her son. "I'm going to work on making my own vortex so in case Shenron can't bring you guys back, I can!"

"But you said it yourself Bulma, you have no way of knowing where exactly they will be. Did you forget about that or what?" The scared-faced former bandit asked

"No I didn't. I made two watches that can pinpoint each others locations no matter how far away they are from each other. Theoretically it should work with this too." Bulma said pointing at the strange hole that continue to shrink.

"Woah! When did you make this?" Roshi asked.

"While everyone was training to face the androids I thought I'd keep myself busy as well so made the watches. Except when I made them I wasn't really thinking of how I should use them, I guess that problem has been solved." She said wait a little laugh

"Alright, so it's agreed Trunks is going in. I say we have about one hour left before it is completely gone, so if there's anything you need done Trunks now would be the time to get it done." The tall green alien said.

"I've been thinking, may be where ever they landed is a dangerous place and they might be hurt, so can someone go to Korrin's to get some senzu beans?"

"I'll do it. While I'm there I'll tell Dende if he can change the Dragonballs out of their stone forms too."

"Thanks Krillin. Also, I'm going to need Goku's and Gohan's fighting attires. I can get my father's here."

"I'll do that." Yamacha said

"Anything else you need Trunks?" Tien asked.

"No I think that's it." Trunks said trying to think if he needed anything else

"Alright then, Krillin and Yamacha you guys should get a move on." Piccolo said in his usual asserted voice. They both nodded and flew off to where they needed to go.

"Bulma, how many dragon radars do you have?" Piccolo asked

"Huh? Uhmm I have two, why?"

"Because Tien and I are going to go look for the Dragonballs the moment Krillin gets back. Knowing Dende, he'll happily help us."

"Right, I'll go get them." Bulma said as she headed inside to find them.

40 minutes passed and everything was in place, Trunks was going to go inside the vortex, Dende had changed the Dragonballs back, and Bulma would work on a way to bring Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and now Trunks in case Shenron would not be able to do it. Trunks put his long hair in a ponytail put two capsules in his jacket pocket; one containing food and the other containing Goku's, Vegeta's, and Gohan's fighting attires and extra saiyan attires in case they wanted to train in them."

"Well I'm all set, it's time I go."

"Take care Trunks and take care if your father." Bulma hugged Trunks and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck Trunks." The bald monk said. Trunks nodded and waved bye to everyone else. He was about to go in when he heard someone call him.

"Trunks!" He turned around and saw Chichi standing next to his mother. "Promise me you'll take care of my Gohan and Goku! I don't know what I would do if I lost either one of them."

"I promise!" Trunks said as he gave one last look to the people he had come to care about deeply before jumping in the vortex.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ninja World, Team 7, 8, and 10 all hurried back to the Hidden Leaf Village. In Team 7, Kakashi was carrying Goku on his back as he was still unconscious. In Team 8, Asuma carried Vegeta on his back. In Team 10 no one carried Gohan as he was still conscious, though he was starting to feel a little dizzy. After traveling for about an hour all three teams ran into each other just a few miles away from their village.

"Well it would seem that both out team made new friend." Kakashi said to Asuma he he sat Goku down having him lean on a tree. Asuma did the same.

"So it would seem. Did he appear out of thin air as well?" Kakashi nodded yes to Asuma's question.

"My team also found a boy too, he was right behind us." Kurenai said as she look back the direction she came from. After a few seconds Gohan appeared. He stopped next to Hinata sweating and out of breath.

'Man, this is getting worse I might pass out soon.'

"Gohan, are you okay?" The kind-hearted kunoichi asked.

"Yeah you don't look to well man." Kiba joined in.

"Gohan! Come here please." Kuriena called out before Gohan had a chance to reply to Hinata and Kiba. Gohan gave them a weak smile and headed towards the three jounins.

"Gohan, do you know any of them?" Kurenai asked pointing to Goku and Vegeta. Gohan saw them and a face of shocked was planted on his face.

'What the hell? They're-they're younger, they look like they're about my age. But how is that possible?'

"Judging by your face you do know them, right?" The masked ninja asked. He question was ignored.

"What happened to them?" Gohan asked

"Well this one fought the leader of a gang and after that he fainted." Asuma said referring to Vegeta

"And he fainted after a little spar match with one of my students." Kakashi said.

'They probably used too much power, I guess it would make sense that it would take longer for me to affected. Also it doesn't seem like they mention that they have been de-aged, better I keep that a secret for now.'

As the three squad leaders question Gohan, the nine rookies gathered up.

"So you fought that one?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

"I bet you were too much for him huh Sasuke?" Ino said as she got close to him

"According to Kakashi, he wasn't at full strength so Sasuke didn't win anything!" Naruto yelled out.

"Hmm I doubt it would be much of a difference!" Sasuke said still believing he was the stronger than Goku.

"If he was anything like Vegeta then you are blind to think that." Shikamaru said

"What did you say?!" Sasuke said angered by the statement

"Vegeta took out one if the biggest guys I've ever seen in two hits. It could've been just one hit but I'm sure he wanted to make sure he got his message across to him."

"You must be crazy if you think any of those kids could take on Sasuke! He's the most skill full I know!" Ino yelled at Shikumaru

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. While it is true that Sasuke is skill full, I doubt he would stand a chance against Gohan. His speed is like nothing I have ever seen." Shino said

Sasuke stared at him with anger. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the thought that someone was able to get under his skin like that. However he was also more determined now to trained harder. A couple feet always Gohan had told them about what happened before they showed up in the Ninja World.

"It seems a little far fetch, wouldn't you say Kakashi?" Asuma said as he lit his cigarette.

"Yes it is, but it seems to fit for some reason." Kakashi responded

"So what now?" Kurenai asked while Gohan's face expression asked the same question.

"We take them to the Hokage. I'll ask him permission to let us each take one of them in our team." Kakashi said after a couple seconds of silence.

"You think he will let that happen? I mean it's traditional to only have three genins." Kuriena questioned Kakashi

"Don't worry, my dad is a kind and understanding man. I'm sure he will let us break tradition for this situation." Asuma said then blew out smoke into the air.

"Alright then it's settled. Lets get moving then." Kakashi said as he went over to get Goku. Asuma followed and got Vegeta. Everyone headed to the Village together. All the ninjas jumped through the trees while Gohan tried his best to keep up on the ground as he felt his power decreasing and his eye sight became a little blurry.

'Hmmph he doesn't seem fast' Sasuke said as he stared at Gohan.

WOOOOSH!

A familiar wind hit them all as they stopped and jumped off the trees. They all stared ahead as hey saw a vortex open. Everyone wonder who would appear. A figured came out the vortex and hit the floor and quickly rolled. He was on one knee and he looked up to all the eyes that were on him. He slowly put his right hand up to get a hold of his sword that was on his back. The three jounins each got a kunai knife out ready to protect the genins. Gohan finally reached them, almost falling down but before he did he notice someone I front of them.

"Trunks?!" Gohan screamed

"Gohan?" Trunks said as he let go of sword and got on his feet. Gohan moved passed everyone and made his way to Trunks.

"How did you-" Gohan collapsed but Trunks got him before he hit the ground.

"Woah. You don't look so good. Here eat this." Trunks said as he reached for a senzu bean and put it in Gohan's mouth. "Better?"

Gohan chewed on the bean then swallowed it and waited for it to take affect. "Better." He got on his feet as if nothing was wrong with him.

"Wha-what just happen? Wasn't he almost like dying?" Ino asked the question everyone one was asking themselves. Everyone stayed quiet as Trunks and Gohan made their way to them.

"So they are your age?"

"Yeah but I say we keep this quiet for now."

"Hmmm okay sounds good."

"Oh, I suggest you take a senzu bean too, if not you might end up fainting after using even a little bit of your energy right now, that includes trying to sense anyone's power level." Trunks thought about it and he try to sense Gohan's energy and was returned with a headache.

"Ugh! That hurt. " Trunks said before he took a senzu bean. They reached everyone and Gohan introduced them to Trunks.

"Trunks this Kuriena, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kakashi, and Asuma"

Trunks bowed to them "Nice to meet you guys."

"Uhmmm, I'm sorry I wasn't introduce to you guys." Gohan said looking at the six remaining genins.

"I'm Naruto! The one with the long face is Sasuke and that's Sakura."

"I'm Ino, that lazy bum is Shikamaru and the one stuffing his face is Choji."

"Please to meet you." Gohan and Trunks said as they bowed to them. Trunks noticed that Goku and Vegeta were unconscious.

"Can you set them down, I'm going to fix them up." Trunks asked Kakashi and Asuma. They looked at each other and then set them on the floor.

"Gohan, help me out." He passed him a senzu bean as he went towards to Vegeta. He put the bean in his mouth and made him chew. Gohan did the same to Goku. Trunks looked at Gohan. Gohan looked at him as well, they both nodded and they each got their father and flew a couple feet away.

"Di-did they just fly?" Sakura asked in disbelief

"Either that, or that's the biggest jump anyone has ever done!" Naruto said.

"I didn't even know that was possible!" Ino yelled

"It is, but only a few Cloud ninjas can do it." Kakashi said as he try to figure out just what was going on and how they were able to do it. Gohan and Trunks waited for their fathers to awake from their sleep.

* * *

_**I feel like I used the word "vortex" too much xp  
Anyways, if you guys have any questions let me know and I'll answer them and I might put them up with the next chapter.**_


	6. The Truth And Nothing But The Truth!

**_Wow! It feels like it's been a loooooong time since i've updated, even though it's only been like a week or a lil less xp Any ways, here is chapter 6! Again, let me know if I made any mistakes or anything like that and feel free to ask question or just give me feedback :)_**

**_*Disclaimer I do not own DB/Z/GT or Naruto/Shipudden _**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: The Truth And Nothing But The Truth!**

The young man with purple hair in a ponytail and the boy with black messy hair waited for their fathers to awake after giving them a senzu bean. While they waited, all 12 ninjas, three jounins and nine genins, stared at them from a distance wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Hinata. Check those two on the floor, maybe you can see something we can't." Kiba suggested. Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. Everyone waited to see what the white eyed kunoichi had to say.

"Both if their chakra is returning to them at a rapid pace. They should be up in a while." Hinata announced after a few seconds of looking at Goku and Vegeta.

"How is that even possible? Unless they're medical ninjas who can heal them, they're chakra shouldn't be coming back that fast!" Shikamaru stated!

"It would seem our new friends have some more explaining to do when we bring them to the Hokage." Kakashi said casually. The ninjas continued talking amongst each other as Goku and Vegeta finally regained consciousness.

"Uhhh that was some nap." Goku said while yawing, then sitting up.

"Argh." Was all Vegeta said at first as he sat up then finally stood up. He saw that he was much more shorter than his son from the future. "So, it wasn't no dream." He said looking around and noticing the ninjas in the distance.

"If you're talking about you being smaller then no, that's real. You and Goku have changed. You guys are about Gohan's age." Trunks informed the two full-blooded saiyans.

"Oh wow! This is something." Goku said as he stood up and saw that he was about the same height as his son.

"Now you guys know what Krillin feels like hehe" Gohan joked

"Do you think this is the time to joke?! I'm back to being a 12 year old and as far as we know, there's no explanation!" Vegeta yelled at Gohan.

"That's not the only thing wrong." Goku said getting the attention of all three of them. "I don't know about you guys, but I feel that my power has been greatly decreased"

"Yeah I noticed when I first came out of that vortex thing. I thought that after the senzu bean all my power would return, but that doesn't seem to be the case." Gohan said. Trunks face let them know that he lost his power as well. Vegeta face grew angrier feeling that he also was weaker.

"I spent my entire life getting as strong as I possibly be can and now I'm back to square one!" Vegeta yelled again

"Look we need time to figure all of this out, I say we go with them to their home." Trunks said referring to the Leaf ninjas.

"Yeah, the the three older ones told me that they wanted us to go to the Hidden Leaf Village and meet their leader. They call him the Hokage ." Gohan said

"What's the Hidden Leaf Village?" Trunks asked confused.

"That's their home I guess." Gohan told Trunks. He simply said 'Oh'

"Sounds like a good plan, I just hope they have food cause I'm starving." He said as his stomach growled.

"Don't worry I brought along some food and I brought you're fighting clothes just in case." Vegeta smiled slightly thinking about nothing else but to start training right away. He began walking towards the Leaf ninjas, the other three saiyan followed him.

"Hey they're coming back!" Kiba announced.

"You know" Ino began talking "That guy that was with us is pretty cute. He's no Sasuke ofcourse but he still up there." She said referring to Vegeta.

"You should go for him Ino." Sakura said with a fake smile.

"Oh no way! I know what you're trying to do. You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you have Sasuke!" Both kunoichi started yelling at each other, everyone ignored them as the saiyans finally got back to them.

"Well lets get going. The faster we get your village and get everything sorted, the faster I can begin training." Vegeta said as he waited for them to lead the way.

"Very well. Lets go everyone." Asuma said. Everyone put their backpack on and headed out towards the Leaf Village.

"Wow! They move quicker than I thought they would." Goku said as he watched all of them disappear in the trees.

"We better follow them before we lose them." Trunks said.

"We won't lose them, especially now that we are feeling better we can fly with no worries." Gohan said. All four them floated up and followed the others. Ahead of them, Sasuke look back to see if they were close them.

_'They need to do a lot of training if they can't even keep up with us at this pace. Some warriors they seem to be.' _Sasuke thought.

"Woah! Check it out!" Naruto said looking up in the sky while still jumping through the trees. Even before Naruto had said anything, Akamaru had been barking at probably what Naruto was talking about.

"What? You saw a bunny shape cloud." Sasuke said teasing Naruto while Ino, Sakura and Choji laughed at the joke.

"You always have something smart to say don't you?"

"Yeah. So? What are you gonna do about it loser!"

"I've had enough of you! Feeling like you're better than everyone else! One day someone is going to shut you up! I just hope it's either me or I get to see it happen!"

"Keep talking like that and I'll shut you up you idiot!"

"Alright that's enough you two." Kakashi finally said. Everyone hade gone silence except for Akamaru's barking. Kiba finally asked what was wrong, he then looked up and was speechless. He looked at Naruto and saw that he was still looking up.

_'So that's what you were talking about.'_

"No way!" Shikamaru yelled getting everyone's attention.

"What is it?" His sensi asked. He didn't reply but rather continue to look up at the sky. Slowly everyone looked up and were as shocked as he was.

"I guess we shouldn't be too surprise since we did see them fly a little bit earlier on." Kakashi said in his casual voice.

"Yeah, but still. I can understand how the the one with the sword is flying since he's older, but those three kids. It's impossible." Kuriena said.

"Impossible as a vortex of sort appearing out of thin air?" Asuma said with a little laugh.

_'I gotta learn how to do that!'_ Naruto thought.

They continue to stare at them for a while but after sometime they stop. After an hour had pass they finally reached the gate of the Leaf Village. The four saiyans dropped out of the sky to join the rest.

"Wow! I didn't expect this!" Goku said as he, Gohan and Trunks stared at the tall gates in amazement.

"Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. You guys go home and rest. I'll give you guys your money tomorrow morning at the training ground." They nodded in agreement. Asuma and Kurenai said the same to their subordinates.

"What's gonna happen with them?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"The Hokage will let us know and then I'll let you know." He replied. And with that the rookie nine went to their house to rest.

"Now lets go see The Third." Kakashi told the the saiyans.

"Oh and no flying, the people around here might think you guys are attacking.

"Lets just get this over with!" Vegeta said as his patience was wearing out. They made their way through the village and finally reached the Hokage's office. All seven of them entered. There was an old man smoking out of a pip sitting behind a table. He wore a white robe and red hat with a triangle that was colored in white. He stared at four strangers as he blew smoke into the air.

"Before we start, I like to I introduce myself. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"I'm Goku."

"I'm Gohan."

"I'm Trunks." The three of them said bowing. Everyone soon noticed that Vegeta had not introduced himself. He just glared at the Hokage.

"Uhmm this is Vegeta." Trunks finally said. Hiruzen nodded in a greeting fashion.

"So, where did you come from?"

"Uhh this is going to be hard to explain." Trunks said as he prepared to tell the old man how they came to the Ninja World.

"Try me." The Hokage said smiling. Trunks nodded and began to tell him how his time machine exploded causing a vortex to open. After Trunks told the story the Hokage stayed seated in silence for what seem like minutes.

"So you're from a whole different universe. Interesting, that would explain the power described by Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai. You mind explaining your power."

"We use ki based power-"

"Ki? What's that?" Kuriena asked cutting Trunks off.

"I've read about it." Kakashi said grabbing everyone's attention. "Ki is a tangible energy inside every living person, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body."

"But if it's in every living person why can't we use it" Kurenai asked.

"We could use it," The Hokage started "however no one in our world has ever been able to use it, so no one knows exactly how to train others to use it. This is the same reason I'm sure you four don't know how to use chakra, am I right?" Goku nodded 'no'.

"So your saying it's possible for us to learn how to use our ki and for them to use their chakra to use jutsus?" Asuma asked

"Possibly, but it might not be possible since we're accustom to using chakra like they are accustom to using ki."

"Hmph like I would waste my time using chakra." Vegeta said finally talking. "Saiyans don't need to spend time learning ridiculous hand signs to fight." Hiruzen glared at the young prince.

"So people are called saiyans in your world?" He asked them.

"Hehe no. I guess the truth would come out eventually." Goku said "Vegeta and I were born in a different planet." He paused scratching his head "This is going to be harder to explain than I thought."

"Me and Kakarot are from the Planet Vegeta. Home planet of the strongest and most feared warriors. Kakarot was sent to Earth to kill it's inhabitants but he bumped his head when he was still an infant and he forgot his mission. The day Kakarot left Planet Vegeta, it was destroyed by the tyrant formerly known as Frieza. Only four saiyans were left. The clown Kakarot, his bother Raditz, my partner in combat Nappa, and the Prince of Saiyans me." While Vegeta said the Leaf shinobis in the looked at him with disbelief while the other saiyans couldn't believe that Vegeta was telling them everything.

"Uhhh ooookay. So you two are saiyans, what about you two?" The Hokage asked

"Those two are half saiyans, the one with the sword is my son from the future and the other is Kakarot's son." The shinobis were now more than ever at a lost for words. To them none of this made sense. While they try to compose themselves, Goku, Trunks, and Gohan couldn't believe how Vegeta was saying all of this like it was nothing.

"I'm sure I have more question but for now that will do." The old man said as he put some tobacco in his pipe and began to smoke again. "Perhaps one of you can write all of this down and send it to me later." He joked and mostly everyone laughed. He secretly hoped someone would do this however because he needed to take his time with their story.

"So dad, what's the plan for them? Kakashi was thinking that maybe we each take one of them in our squad with your permission." It went silent for about a minute or so until finally the Hokage took the pipe to speak.

"No, they won't be apart of any of your teams. Instead they will be their own team with Trunks as their squad leader."

* * *

_**Sooooo did anyone see this coming? Was it predictable? Did you expect Vegeta to spill his guts like that?  
**__**I'm working on Chapter 7 right now and there will be a little fight. Try to guess who fight :D**_


	7. Lost of Power, But Still Powerful!

**_*Disclaimer I don't own none of these characters. Enjoy, Review, and stuff! :D_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Lost of Power, But Still Powerful!**

"What?!" Kakashi, Asuma, Kuriena, Trunks, and Vegeta said at the same time in shock from what the Third Hokage just announced. Goku and Gohan remained calm.

"It's the only decision that makes sense. The four of you know each other, so it's better to have you all in one team." The wise elder said.

"Yeah but, I'm suppose to be the leader of a group that includes my father. I don't know if that's a wise choice." Trunks stated feeling his father's anger rise.

"There's no way I'll be a part of Kakarot's group epexially if my son is basically the boss of me!"

"Why not? After all at this point he's stronger than all three of you combine, it makes perfect sense for him to be your sensei." Hiruzen said blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Huh? I'm stronger than all of them? How can you be sure?" Trunks asked wanting an answer as much as everyone else.

"I'm not the Hokage just because I am old and wise. I can see and feel things that not many other shinobis can. Trust me."

"That vortex didn't have that much of an affect on you then." Gohan told Trunks.

"There is absolutely no way I'm going to be the subordinate for my own son!" Vegeta yelled

"You know, there's an exam taking place here in about a month. It allows us to see how the younger ninjas are doing and if they should be promoted. I can't tell you how the first two exams are but the final exam is always the same. A tournament so to speak and you strike me as someone who will enjoy that very much." Hiruzen said hoping to change Vegeta's mind.

"Oh wow a tournament! I'm in!" Goku said eagerly

'_A tournament? This be a good way to show these fools what real power is. I'm sure my power will be back by then_.' Vegeta thought

"Very well, I'll play along." The prince said with a smirk.

"Good." Hiruzen open a drawer and pull out four blue head bands with a metal plate that had a leaf symbol on it. "Here are your head forehead protectors. You must wear it at all time, and it doesn't necessarily mean you have to wear it on your forehead." All four of the saiyans reached out and got the forehead protector. "Trunks, you will need to wear this vest. It allows everyone to know that you are a jounin." He said as he grabbed a a green vest and handed it to Trunks. "Now then, there's a lady outside that will escort you to where you will be staying at."

With that the four saiyans left the room and headed to their new home for now.

"Do you think it's a good idea to allow them in the Chunin Exams?" Asuma asked his father.

"Yes, it will give us an idea of how strong the three younger ones are." Hiruzen replied.

"What about the other one, Trunks, how will we see his power?" Kurenai asked

"I'm still not sure, but when I think of something you'll all know. Now unless any of you want to help me out with this paper work, you guys are dismiss." The Hokage joked. They each left but not before getting paid for their missions.

The saiyans were taken to an apartment building. By the time they reached their destination, the sun was close to setting. The lady told them that their room was at the end of the hall. As they made their way to their room a familiar face came out of the room next to their own.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked

"Hey Naruto. We're staying in the room next to yours." Goku answered

"Oh wow! That's cool. I hope we can get to know each other while you're here."

"Yeah, that's sound like fun! Oh and it looks like we are going to be staying here for a while. Check it out." Goku pulled out his Leaf forehead protector to show Naruto.

"Woah! Old man-Hokage made you guys ninjas? That's awesome! Looks like I have even more completion if I want to be the best!" He said with a smile

"Maybe you and I can have a little sparing match tomorrow. What do you say?"

"That will be great! But no flying, I don't how to do that so that's an unfair advantage."

"If anyone is going to fight you Kakarot, it's going to be me! The boy has to wait in line!" Vegeta interrupted

"Aww c'mon Vegeta, I wanna see what he can do. Me and you can fight afterwards" Vegeta didn't say anything to Goku.

"So we're still on?" Naruto asked

"Yes!" Goku extended his hand, Naruto did the same and they shook on it.

"I usually don't say this, but I'm getting hungry so lets go to our new home to eat!" Vegeta yelled!

"Why do you need us to eat?" Gohan asked the saiyan.

"I don't need you two, I need Trunks. He has the food, and if I know that overprotected mother of his she made the food and I want some." Vegeta told him.

"Okay then lets go before he really gets mad." Trunks said as he and Vegeta made their way to their room.

"Well I guess we will see each other tomorrow. Oh wait, where can we spar?" Goku asked the blonde genin

"I'll come over in the morning and you can follow me to where I'm suppose to meet up with my team." Naruto said as he began walking to opposite way. Goku nodded and waved 'bye' to him. They saiyans finally entered their room. They looked around and saw that there was only one bedroom.

"How are we going to this?" Gohan said

"Isn't it obvious," Vegeta spoke "the saiyan prince deserves his own room. And that's what I'm going to get."

"Hey that's not fair." Goku said

"Yeah. We should settle this the only possible way to settle this." Gohan said. They all looked at each other and grinned knowing how they were going to settle this. "Okay, winners take the room, losers sleep out here. Dad and Vegeta will go against each other and Trunks and I will go at it. You guys first." Vegeta and Goku locked eyes.

"I don't much enjoy the thought of sharing a room, however I do enjoy the thought of beating you Kakarot." Vegeta said with a grin on his face.

"Show me what you got Vegeta." Goku said returning the grin to his rival. Both Goku and Vegeta rolled their right hand into a fist.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSOR! SHOOT!" The both yelled. Goku ended up with paper while Vegeta ended up with scissor.

"Ha! Looks like the better warrior won!" Vegeta gloated.

"Best two-out-of-three?" Goku said wanting another shot

"Not a chance. You lost, now accept your defeat and sleep out here." The prince told Goku. Goku put his head down.

"Alright Gohan, our turn." Trunks told the young saiyan. Gohan nodded at him.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSOR! SHOOT!" They both came out with rock. "ROCK! PAPER! SCISSOR! SHOOT!" They came out with paper.

_'Okay, judging by the pattern, he's going to pick scissor next. I'll get him with rock_.' Trunks smiled at Gohan as he returned the smile.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSOR! SHOOT!" Just like Trunks had plan, he came out with rock. However, Gohan knew Trunks plan so he decided to go with paper.

"Nice try Trunks, but it looks like I get a bed and you don't hehe." Trunks joined Goku in hanging his head down low.

"I can't believe you lost to him." Vegeta told his son.

"Well, now that we got settled, lets eat!" Goku said as he was ready to eat like always. Trunks pulled out a capsule from his jacket and threw on the ground.

POOF!

Two little fridges appear. Trunks opened up the first one and took out the food. They heated it up and ate most the food that Bulma and Chichi had packed. Afterwards they all decided to get some rest. Both Goku and Gohan snored loudly while Vegeta and Trunks slept silently. Night went by in a breeze as they were woken up by the sunlight and the sound of birds.

"Ugh. Stupid birds!" Vegeta said getting out bed wearing only his briefs. He had noticeable scars from his battles, he wore them like badges.

Gohan got up and yawned. "Wow, what a nice looking day it is." Vegeta glared at him as if he was trying to burn right through him. They both went out of the room to see Goku and Trunks heated up the remaining food.

"Hey! You guys are just in time to eat. Naruto said that we should be ready in about 30 minutes." Goku said. They each got a full plate to eat and quickly stuffed it down.

"Mmmmmmhmmmm! That was good!"

"I agree dad." Gohan said as he patted his stomach.

"What are we going to do about our clothes? We can't fight in our casual clothing." Vegeta asked abruptly.

"Don't worry, I brought them. I just gotta-"

"Oh really? Did you bring clothes in our size?!" Vegeta yelled, interrupting Trunks.

"No, but I got a solution." He threw out the capsule and a box appear containing their fighting clothes. "When Yamacha went to get your clothes, he easily found yours Goku, however he found three different clothing for Gohan so he took all three of them. One of them is the exact clothing that you use Goku, just in Gohan's size which is now your size." Goku got Gohan's blue and orange gi. He quickly put it on along with the wristband and the boots. He jumped a few times then stretched.

"It fits perfect!" Goku exclaimed.

"And, mom also packed some saiyan suits incase we needed them. She got some in Gohan size and they're the same model that you use father." Trunks said handing the saiyan suit to Vegeta. He put it on and and moved around for a bit.

"It's good." That was all Vegeta said.

"Gohan, you have three to chose from. Piccolo's gi, the saiyan suit, or this new one. I actually never seen it before, did you make it?" Trunks asked staring at it. Gohan got his new clothing and began to put it on. It was similar to that of Goku's, except it was purple and the under shirt and the boots were also black. He also wore some dark blue cut gloves. The front of his shirt had the "Go" symbol.

"Yes, I made it myself so that way I can I have my own style." Gohan said smiling. They then put they're Leaf forehead protector on. Goku and Gohan put it on their forehead. Trunks tied it up on his belt. Vegeta tied it up around his left bicep. As soon as they were done a knock came.

"Hey guys! It's time to go!" Naruto said from the other side. Goku open the door and they all headed out. After ten minutes, they reached the training ground where Kakashi had said to meet. Sasuke and Sakura were already there waiting for their sensei.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said smiling, then turn to Sasuke and gave him a somewhat cold look. "Sasuke."

"Well Kakashi sensei won't be here for a while, so lets have that sparing match Goku." Naruto said really looking forward to it.

"Yeah let's do-"

"Not so fast Kakarot! I told you yesterday that I still want my rematch! So that I can once and for all show you that I'm better! That the Prince of all Saiyans is in fact the best!" Vegeta said cutting Goku off.

"Fat chance." Sasuke said. "Me and Goku never finished our fight. Besides little princess, it seems you lost to him already. I say that makes you a bigger loser than both Naruto and Goku."

"Uh-oh. This is gonna be bad." Trunks said.

"Bad isn't the word for it." Gohan added.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curiously

"Well, my fath-, Vegeta has a bad temper." Trunks said

Vegeta walked up to Sasuke. They both were inches away from each other, starring each other down.

"On second thought, our rematch can wait Kakarot. I'm going to teach this boy why it wasn't wise for him to open his mouth."

"Hmmph, bring it on princess." Sasuke mocked the saiyan.

Sasuke threw the first punch. Vegeta caught it and threw a punch as well but Sasuke dodged it and kicked Vegeta on his stomach which allowed him to get lose. Sasuke jumped back a few feet and threw a kunia knife. Vegeta dodged it and rushed his opponent. Sasuke didn't get a chance to react as Vegeta drove a knee to his gut. Vegeta followed up with a left punch, then a right one. Sasuke started walking back, almost falling.

"What's the matter? I'm I too much for you? Just know that you brought this on yourself!" Vegeta yelled as he walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke quickly made some hand signs.

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke released a fireball aimed right at the prince, along with kunia three kunia knives with paper bombs. Vegeta was shocked by what the dark haired boy just did. He acted quickly and launched a small ki blast.

BOOM!

The ki blast and the fireball exploded. Sasuke shield his eye. He assumed that Vegeta had been blown away as he didn't see what he did.

"Hmmph I guess I was too much for you." Sasuke says as he stares at the cloud of smoke in front of him. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji had shown up as soon as the explosion happened.

"What's going on? Is Sasuke in trouble?" Ino asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Nope, not at all. Sasuke prove to be too much for Vegeta." Sakura answered

"Wait, did you say? He was going against Vegeta? I guess Sasuke isn't all talk." Shikamaru said.

"Ofcourse he's not!" Sakura said .

"Yeah! He's not like you!" Ino added.

"Wow Sasuke really took him out huh?" Naruto said looking at the battle field. Goku and Gohan were looking at the same direction, smiling. Trunks kept a serious face on.

"Hahaha! I must admit, if I didn't act quick enough you would've won." A voice came out from the cloud of smoke. The smoke began to disappear and showed the silhouette of Vegeta with his arms crossed.

"What? No way!" Sasuke exclaimed

"How?" Sakura yelled out.

"You ninjas have some strange powers that could prove to be quite troublesome. However, I can still outsmart all of you, so I'm not worry." Vegeta said as he made his way towards Sasuke. Vegeta then vanished and appear behind him.

"Sasuke look out!" Ino shouted. Sasuke turned around and saw a fist coming towards his face. He was too shock by the speed of Vegeta to try to dodge it or block it.

POW!

Vegeta hit Sasuke so hard that he sent him flying to where everyone was standing.

"You're going to have to train harder if you wish to be on our level boy!" Vegeta shouted. Sakura and Ino quickly we to Sasuke's aid. He was still conscious but was having a hard time getting up. Vegeta's hit had done a number on him.

"Tccth" Sasuke, with the help of Ino and Sakura stood up.

"Wow! He's strong!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, no kidding. I knew he was strong but this is beyond anything I expected." Shikumaru said.

"Are you two that strong too?" Naruto asked Goku and Gohan.

"No, I'm still stronger than him but Gohan is the strongest one." Goku said

'_What? Those two are stronger than him? He just wiped the floor with me without trying! And that kid, Gohan, he's suppose to be the strongest! If I can't beat them, then how am I suppose to beat him_.' Sasuke thought to himself as he grew angrier.

"I see you guys kept bust while you waited for me." Kakashi said as he walked towards the group. "Ino, Shikamaru, Choji. Asuma is waiting for you guys." They nodded and went to meet with their sensei. Kakashi went next to Trunks to tell him something.

"The three of them are quite powerful, you sure you can keep them on check?"

"Goku and Gohan are no problem, my father is a different story." Trunks responded.

"I see. You know I did see the whole fight and I must say, those two are very much alike." Kakashi said talking about Vegeta and Sasuke.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. The same with Goku and Naruto." Kakashi nodded in agreement. Trunks let out a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked

"Goku and Naruto both wear orange, while Vegeta and Sasuke both wear blue."

"Hehe. I suppose that would make sense."

* * *

_**Okay, I need some help. I need someone to be Gohan's "opposite" Goku has Naruto, Vegeta has Sasuke, and I'm probably gonna make Trunks and Kakashi be "opposites" So please let me know if you guys have someone for him. Also should I pair Gohan up with someone(not Sakura)**_


End file.
